


Hey There Castiel

by TheAngelOfThursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hey There Delilah, Homophobia, Multi, maybe some smut later on idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelOfThursday/pseuds/TheAngelOfThursday
Summary: It was hard to remember a single moment before Dean. As far as Cas was concerned he could have spent his whole life with Dean without noticing. That’s just how strong their love was. It was so strong is was hard to notice when it actually showed up or if it was just there all along.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Hey There Castiel

Carlisle High school Carlisle, Pa.

October 31, 2007

Friday 9:19 PM

Castiel groaned staring at the house looming over him. His older brother Gabriel already approaching. He had dressed up as a zombie while Cas just went as an angel. He sighed as the muffled booming of a bass drop sounded from the house. "Cassie come on. Your not allowed to just stand out here.”

Gabriel said walking over to Cas and grabbing his trench coat dragging him over to the door.

"But, I wasn't even invited, you were."

"I don't care mom said you need to get out and socialize."  
"Yeah but I Chemo yesterday. I'm still tired."  
"If you get too tired you can just go to one of the bedrooms" Gabe said trying to change his younger brothers mind.  
"I don't know whose been there before me."  
"Just come on Cassie for me. Please!"  
"Fine"  
"Alright!" Gabe shouted ruffling Cas's already messy hair ,and with that they made there way to the door.

It was quite the scene. There was a Seven Minuets in Heaven game going on in one corner and twister which just looked like an excuse to get close to girls in another with a table full of snacks and booze in between. The other half of the living room was a dance floor while the kitchen was full of drunken teens socializing. Then there was a door down to some bedrooms which Cas didn't even want to think about. Cas went to turn to Gabe but he was already gone. With a sigh Cas went to sit in a corner away from everyone else. He pulled out some earbuds and his second generation hand-me-down iPod and put in his favorite song. Hey There Delilah. He closed his eyes and turned up the volume just enough to tune out his surroundings and act as if he wasn't at some stupid party.

Over in the Seven Seconds in Heaven corner everybody was having a blast. Many drunk and most likely horny as hell but a few sober and just there to have fun. And, it was fun till it leveled up in fun when practically the hottest boy at school came over to join them. Dean Winchester. He was average height with dirty blonde hair, freckles, green apple eyes, and fanfiction lips. He wasn't in much of a costume. It was just some devil horns he looked like he picked up on the way to the party. He sat down in the circle filling in one of the many gaps from people who had, had enough of not getting with there crush. Everybody got excited at the chance with Dean Winchester. Dean eyed the bottle as it was passed to one of his good buddies Garth who spun it. Dean watch as it spun round and round.

Dean didn't want to be at the party. But, he was expected to be there being popular and all and he needed to get out of the house. His dad was yelling at him for being a faggot after a night at the bar. Dean watched the bottle come to a stop in one of the gaps pointing at Castiel Novak. Everybody hated Castiel. He was a nerd and he had cancer so he wasn't gonna be around much longer so it didn't matter to much if they made his life hell or not. Dean didn't agree with this. In fact he thought the opposite. He thought people should give him a chance since he didn't have long. You know give him a normal life. "So Garth what'll it be. Go in the closet with freak over there or a shot of straight vodka?" Lisa asked. "Hand me the vodka. I mean I'm gonna be sick either way so might as well pick the quicker option." Everybody chuckled at that. Mostly because their drunk brains couldn't function correctly and they thought it was the funnier than it actually was. Dean just forced a fake chuckle as he glance over at Cas. He had his earbuds in and he had rested his head on his legs which he hugged causing the earbud chord to get tangled in his pipe cleaner and garland halo. He looked kinda cute. Dean felt bad for the kid. His life was hell and he was trying to act like it was heaven.

The bottle was passed around. A few people got lucky and a few got drunker. But, soon enough it was Deans turn to spin. So that's exactly what he did. He spun it fast and everybody waited to see who would get lucky with Dean. The bottle slowed to a stop pointing through one of the gaps like what happened to Garth only this was exactly what happened to Garth because the bottle landed on Castiel.

Lisa was already pouring out a shot of vodka when she saw the results of Deans spin. Dean stood up brushing the wrinkles from his pants. "Where are you going Dean? I got your shot right here." Lisa said handing Dean the shot. Dean pushed it away. "Going to play the game." "Your not seriously gonna go in the closet with HIM? Oh, or are you just afraid that one little shot will turn you into an alcoholic like your daddy?" She said mocking him. He clenched his fist and grabbed the shot tossing his head back and swallowing the vodka. "That a boy Dean take your medicine and sit down." Garth said passing the bottle off. But, Dean didn't sit down. He turned on his heel and walked over towards the corner where Castiel sat and started making his way over to the crumpled up angel boy.

Castiel didn't see Dean approaching though. He still had his eyes closed. He felt a slight tap on his shoulder so he looked up and saw Dean Winchester. His head jerked up, his earbuds yanking his halo off. He could hear a few drunk giggles from Lisa and a few other kids. Dean reached down and grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Cas looked at him confused. He pulled him over to one of the three Seven Minuets in Heaven and shoved Cas inside with him before shutting the door and starting the timer. It was dark but he grabbed a flashlight from the corner and put it on one of the coat hangers. "Sorry about all that. They were being ass holes about the bottle landing on you and I couldn't just sit back and watch. Sorry let me introduce myself I'm-" "Dean Winchester. I know you. Your the talk of the school." Dean blushed a little "yeah well it's not as great as it sounds." Dean noticed Cas trying to untangle his earbuds from his halo. "Here let me." He gently grabbed the halo and managed to free it from the earbuds. "Here" he said handing them back. "Thanks." Cas said giving a polite nod. "So what were you listening too?" Dean asked trying to free him self from the awkwardness of this situation. "Uh Hey There Delilah. It makes me believe that maybe somebody will love me someday. I doubt it though." Cas said looking towards the ground and fiddling with the rubber band around his wrist. "Don't listen to those douchebags. You'll find somebody Cas. I'm positive. On a separate note what's with the rubber band?" Cas frowned slightly. "My mother gave it to me. She died so to complications with Alzheimer's. But, before she died she would find random things around the house or stuff that our cat used to bring to her and give them to me and my siblings. Most of the stuff we through away or put back where they were supposed to be ,but for some reason when she gave me this I felt compelled to keep it. Turns out she died later that night." Cas looked down at the rubber band. "I haven't taken it off since." "God I'm so sorry Cas that sounds awful." Cas smiled and laughed a little "what's so funny?" Dean asked genuinely confused. "I didn't know you even knew my name." Dean chuckled "of course I do Mr. Castiel Novak." The both of them smiled before accidentally locking eyes. Cas broke eye contact and blushed. Dean reached out towards Cas's face but quickly dropped it. Cas heard the timer go off and knew Lisa would be by soon. Cas quickly grabbed Deans jacket and pulled him in and kissed him.

Before Dean had a chance to react Cas let go. Lisa opened the door and Cas immediately darted. He ran passed Lisa and Seven Minuets in Heaven. He ran passed twister and the snack table. He ran passed the dance floor and out into the front yard. Gabriel followed soon after. "Cassie what's wrong? What'd you do this time?" Cas sighed and walked to Gabes car and got in. "Just drive." He said as he hugged his knees and hid his face. Gabriel sighed but reluctantly got in and put it in reverse. Cas looked up to see Dean run out front looking for Cas. Gabe also saw Dean and that's all it took for Gabe to realize they had to go. "Cas what the HELL did you do to upset Dean fucking Winchester?" Gabriel growled. He was a year older then Dean and still feared him. He was popular and had power amongst the jocks and hot ladies. He could easily ruin your life if your not careful. "Nothing." Cas mumbled not looking up. "You had to of done something Cas. Dean doesn't just chase kids like you for no reason." Gabe quickly realized what he said. "Kids like me? Gabe it's unimportant what I did. Just cause I'm a nerd and nobody gives a fuck about me doesn't mean that I can't make friends!" He snapped back before laying his head on his legs and hugged them tighter while watching the street lights pass.

The rest of the ride was silent. When they did arrive home Cas quickly ran to his room and slammed the door. He ripped of the halo and threw it on the ground. He fell into his bed face first and yelled into his pillow. His cat Jude cats in and meowed rubbing her face on Cas shoulder blade. He flipped over and let her. "Hey Jude." He would usually give some sort of smirk at this joke but not tonight. He had caused a huge problem that could ruin his school life till he graduated, and whether that happened all depended on one man. Dean Winchester. Cas sighed and pulled his iPod out of his trench coat pocket. He put his earbuds in and plugged them in. He scrolled through his music till he saw Hey There Delilah. He hit play and later on his bed with his eyes closed and his cat laying on his leg. He quickly fell asleep not even managing to get out of his costume.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on Wattpad on July 19, 2020.


End file.
